Thank the Overlord for Scarfs
by Kitsuhana
Summary: Flonne, Laharl, a scarf, and some embarresment on Flonne and my parts.  Mostly Flonne, but I fail at updating. :P  It's short and stupid but I was bored. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Thank Goodness for Scarf's

Minya: I got the idea for this while watching a Flonne tribute on youtube, she was wrapped up in what looked like Larharl's scarf and then, POOF! Idea!

Laharl: Tribute? To the love freak? Why would you be looking at something so disgusting!

Minya: I don't have a clue as to what you're speaking of! Flonne is one of the most adorable anime characters I have ever seen!

Etna: HEY!

Minya: Etna you don't even WANT to be compared too Flonne when comes to cuteness, now when it comes to sexyness that's an entirely different story.

Etna: *Blush* Aw shucks. Thanks Minya.

Minya: *Cutsie face* Etna would you please do the disclaimer. *Includes puppy eyes and child face*

Etna: (Sooooooo cute! ... How does she make those sparkles?) Of course Minya!

Minya: Thanks! *Turns around* Hehehe, victory. *Devilish aura*

Etna: MinyaThe CrazyCatLady does not own Disgaea, game or anime, and only wishes to play the game.

Minya: WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY! WHY CAN'T I GET THE GAME? TT^TT

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Blood red eyes flashed open in anger at the intrusion to the owners sleep. Blue hair rustled as Laharl, Overlord of the Underworld and Prince of Ego, (only surpassed by one demon in that catergory), rose from his coffin to confront the cause of the scream.

"ETNA, FLONNE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON?", Laharl boomed upon entering the girls bedroom, without knocking of course. Laharl was met with a sight that very nearly made him faint and nosebleed. Flonne, half-naked, and facing him directly.

"Laharl!", Flonne said in surprise, it was then she realised what situation they were in, "Kyaaa! Don't look!," she screamed sinking to the floor and blushing madly.

"What the hell, Flonne!" Laharl exclaimed quickly turning so as not to see anymore, " Why did you scream and why are you NAKED!"

Now if Flonne was still an angel she would have told him about how she had gained weight and thus screamed in anguish, (Bit of a drama-queen if you asked me) but Flonne is a fallen angel now so her response to Laharl's question was a very loud,

"None of your business!"

Laharl had to sweatdrop at this response, "Okay just cover up."

"Umm, eheh... you see, Laharl, it's laundry day so... all my clothes were dirty, and... I don't have anything to wear." Flonne was blushing, though Laharl didn't see it, at her stupidness. (It's a one-time thing she's not always gonna be dumb!)

Flonne felt herself being wrapped up in something. It was silky, and comfortable on her skin, it was warm too. Flonne looked to see Laharl's red scarf was wrapped around her, like a dress.

"Get something from Etna's drawer," Laharl commanded, "Hurry up your contaminating my scarf!"

With a giggle Flonne shimmied to Etna's dresser and picked an outfit that didn't show so much skin, and dressed underneath the scarf.

"Okay Laharl I'm descent."

Flonne turned and saw the scarf unwrap and glide back to Laharl, who was turning around to interrigate her about the scream again. And immediatly the scarf wrapped around her again.

"That was nowhere near decent!" he yelled.

"It was the only one I could find! All the others barely covered my legs, Etna's wearing the one the covers most."

"Ugh! Your going to be wearing my scarf for the rest of the day at this rate!"

And than there were three. Etna appeared behind Laharl, which scared him near death, and saw that flonne was supposedly naked and wrapped up in Laharl's scarf. What do you think ran through that mind of Etna's?

Minya: Done!

Laharl/Etna: O.o That's it?

Minya: What? I was bored when I wrote this. Took me weeks to finally work up the courage to post this piece 'o junk.

Flonne: How could you say that? It's beautiful!

Minya/Etna: Oh really?~ *Evil looks*

Flonne: *Mega blush*

Laharl: Wha? Why is all the attention on the love freak! *Jumps in front of screen* I AM OVERLORD LAHARL AND I DEMAND ATTENTION!

Minya/Etna: SHUT UP!

Laharl: *Mopes in corner* Bloody scary females...

Minya: Flonne would you mind?

Flonne: Not at all! Please R&R, comments are loved, flames are excepted but not welcome, constructive critism is welcome but not the kind that just tells about stuff Minya already knows but does not want to bother with 'cause they aren't important.

Minya: Bye bye~ *Smacks Laharl* Say bye!

Laharl: *Glares* Bye...


End file.
